


Haikus in honour of the Great Lord Avon's wardrobe

by HammerToFall_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-19
Updated: 2002-11-19
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HammerToFall_Archivist/pseuds/HammerToFall_Archivist
Summary: By Emma PeelHaikus in honour of the Great Lord Avon's wardrobe.





	Haikus in honour of the Great Lord Avon's wardrobe

**Author's Note:**

> Note from oracne, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Hammer to Fall](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hammer_to_Fall), a Blake’s 7 archive, which has been offline for several years. To keep the works available for readers and scholars, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after June 2017. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Hammer to Fall collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HammerToFall/profile).

**Horizon**

Bacofoil on top

Thigh high boots squeak as he moves

Fetishists swoon

 

**Warlord**

Neck line plunges down

The nylon rustles softly

A pleasing snug fit

**Terminal**

Shiny black meets silver

Stretched tight across his stomach

Hooray! It's the gloves

**Headhunter**

Plenty silver studs

Wide shoulders frame his body

Slender legs beneath

**Sarcophagus**

Bolero jacket

He stands as a matador

White is purity

**Games**

From his neck outward

Bolts of silver lightning fly

He at the centre

**Space Fall**

Navy workers' garb

Too dowdy for our hero

This will not last long

**Time Squad**

He dons earth tone suede

Surely leather will follow

Brown doesn't suit him

**The Web**

He dressed like the team

His personality hid

The clothes hide soon, too

 

**Seek Locate Destroy**

Dig the flares on that!

Sequins dance across his chest

Sewn on by himself?

**Deliverance**

Snazzy blue moon boots

Anorak with fur trimmed hood

Closet Abba fan?

**Orac**

Green roll neck jumper

Lurks under chevron jacket

Trousers flap about

**Redemption**

****First proper leathers

The light reflects his movements

Silver studs as well

**Pressure Point**

Red ribbed dreadful top

The trousers are so sexy

Take the jacket off!

**Star One**

Grey panelled jacket

Black clings around his muscles

Steel in heart and eyes

**Deathwatch**

Yes, the worst of all

Inner tubes pad his shoulders

Even Avon laughs

**Ultraworld**

Dowdy frumpy brown

Is he learning to line dance?

Suede--there's no excuse

 

**Aftermath**

Swathes of softest night

Conceal and reveal his form.

Borrow clothes again.


End file.
